


My boy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt"Sunset"Hermione was pregnant for the third time.Would Ron guess the baby gender?





	My boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous Forum at Checkmated.  Word Prompt:Sunset  


* * *

Wow! He has a powerful kick!"  
  
"Ron, we don’t know the gender yet."  
  
"I’ve told you, it’s a boy. A girl doesn’t kick like he does."  
  
"How do you know? As a matter of fact, Catherine often moved like Matthew did."  
  
Ron laughed at Hermione’s remark, and kissed her swollen belly letting his hands move softly against it. It was a habit he got used to doing every time Hermione mentioned she felt the baby moving.  
  
They were sitting on a large garden chair in the back yard of their home, enjoying the sunset of a Sunday afternoon. Matthew and Catherine were playing with a charmed Quidditch ball set; it had been a gift from the twins last Christmas.   
  
"Do you want something to eat or drink, love? I’m going to prepare a snack for the kids. You stay here and get rest your legs. So, do you want something?"  
  
Hermione felt a rush of pride for her husband; he was being so caring with her and their children  
  
It was Hermione’s third pregnancy, but Ron behaved with her like it was her first one. It was so good for Hermione see his happiness during the moments they shared with their children.  
  
 _Our family. My Ron._  
  
Deeply, I always believed it could happen. Even during that horrid Christmas our sixth year, and even during the bad times of the war.  
  
"Yes, I would like an apple, please"  
  
Ron arched an eyebrow at her. "Only an apple? A Weasley needs more than an apple for it to be a proper snack! Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione put her arms around Ron´s neck. "I’m sure. I ate so much at lunch that our little Weasley boy doesn’t mind getting only a apple now"  
  
Ron´s eyes widened. "Ah, I knew it. It’s a boy"

~Spider  



End file.
